


Before We Sleep

by PrivateCowboy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Submissive Ignis, quickie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivateCowboy/pseuds/PrivateCowboy
Summary: Nights on the road can be cold, but thankfully Ignis has a big, strong man to help him keep warm.





	Before We Sleep

Ignis shivered in the darkness. Gladio told him that he would meet him in the woods just beyond the campsite after he cleaned the dishes from the meal Ignis had prepared, but he was taking too long. Noct had more than likely asked for a quick sparring session. The prince's sudden enthusiasm for martial training was commendable, but Ignis was growing impatient, especially since he had already removed his shirt and jacket. He hadn't been able to spend time with Gladio while he helped the prince prepare for this trip, and his body ached to be fucked. 

Ignis leaned against a tree, pressing his face into his arm as he clutched his cock in his hand. The fine leather of his driving glove felt marvelous against his skin, but he wanted something rougher and harder than his own touch. Even though he had spent his entire life preparing to serve his prince, this journey had been difficult, and he needed release. If Gladio couldn't help him, then he would have to help himself. 

"Getting started early, are we?" a deep voice growled in his ear as large hands clutched his ass in a strong grip. "That's what I love about you, you're always prepared." 

"What took you so long?" Ignis moaned as Gladio slid his arm around his body and wrapped his aching cock in his thick fingers. 

"I had to put the boys to bed and make sure that we won't be interrupted. I want to take things nice and slow." Gladio ran the palm of his hand over Ignis's ass, caressing the smooth skin before sliding the tips of his fingers into his soft and sensitive hole. 

"But it looks like you've already greased up," he murmured. 

"I don't want to take things slow," Ignis whined, his body quivering under Gladio's fingers. 

"What do you want?" Gladio licked Ignis's neck while he probed his sweet inner flesh.

"I want it... Now... Ahhh..." Ignis panted before his words became lost in a moan of pleasure. 

Gladio slid his fist up and down the stiff line of Ignis's member to make sure that he was ready. Ignis had trouble expressing his emotions, and it was rare that he was so greedy about sex. Perhaps the trip had taken a greater emotional toll on him than he allowed Noct and Prompto to see. No matter what may have been going on in Ignis's mind, however, the needs of his body were clear. 

Seeing Ignis's bare ass moving back and forth as he pleasured himself had gotten Gladio nice and hard, and it turned him on to hear Ignis pleading for his cock. He grasped Ignis's slender waist as he pushed the crown of shaft into the slick and quivering bud of Ignis's flesh.

"Gladio... It's so hot..." Ignis whined, his body shivering and aching for warmth and touch. 

"It's going to get hotter," Gladio whispered into Ignis's ear as he slowly eased himself inside. He didn't stop until he was buried to the hilt. 

Ignis couldn't stop himself from moaning again. His ass was tender from disuse, but his cock was agonized by the steady burn of pleasure from Gladio's forceful touch, so he begged for more. 

Gladio held Ignis with both hands as he began thrusting. Ignis braced himself against the tree with one arm, reaching down to touch himself. He slid the smooth leather of his glove along his hot length in time to Gladio's rhythm, which was steadily building in an intense crescendo. 

It felt fantastic to be taken by such a strong man. Ignis couldn't wait to come, and so he begged Gladio to give it to him harder and faster. Gladio panted in Ignis's ear, trying not to push himself too close to the edge until Ignis got what he wanted, but it was difficult. Ignis was so tight and willing, and the tautness of his muscles was marvelous under his hands. 

Within moments of penetration, Ignis's body stiffened in anticipation. Using all of his willpower not to come, Gladio thrust even harder. He was rewarded by a soft groan from Ignis as he climaxed. Ignis's inner walls clenched in a series of wild spasms around Gladio's engorged cock, and then he couldn't help himself. He let go as a wave of pleasure washed over him, and he pulled Ignis toward him as he found his own release. 

"I guess I didn't last long," Gladio apologized when he finally returned to himself. 

"Don't be daft," Ignis murmured as he lifted one of Gladio's hands and kissed its palm. "After all, I cooked a special stamina-boosting meal, and its effects only last so long. It would be a shame to waste it."

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards they cuddled together under the same blanket while Gladio told Ignis about the book he's been reading in the car. 
> 
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed this! It means a lot to me.


End file.
